Rory Finds Love
by JustMe133
Summary: When a new girl enters Whitechapel High, Rory has his eyes set on her, and will do anything to get her attention. Even if its not the attention he really wants… RORYxOC. Established B/E. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**So in this story, Rory's a little more … mature than he is in the series. Not as goofy. So is he OOC? If you wanna put a label on it, then that would be it.**

**And remember, even though this is a RORY story, there is still some slight BETHAN [cuz hey, it's me].**

**Sorry, I tried. Hope ya'll like it anyways.**

**I do not own MBAV, no copyright intended. All I own in this story is my OC.**

…

Rory had a huge grin on his face as he held on to his locker to keep from floating off the ground.

"Hey Rory, what are you up to?" Ethan asked as he walked up to the blonde boy, who looked at him dazedly.

"Falling in love," he said, turning his attention back to where he had been looking. Ethan followed his line of sight and laughed.

"New girl?"

"Yeah… She's so…" Rory ended with a dreamy sigh as he stared at her.

"Dude. The chances of her talking to you are… well none."

"Someone's grouchy today. What's up? Where's Benny?" Ethan then turned his head away and his mouth formed a tight, thin line. "Ooooh. You and loverboy having some problems?" Ethan now glared at him.

"We're…. fine," he said with force as Rory laughed.

"Yeah, okay. I believe that," he said sarcastically before looking back at the girl.

"Quit drooling over her and go say something to her," Ethan said irritably as he began to push the young vampire towards the girl. Rory groaned but nodded. He was stronger than this. Looking at the girl, he felt himself begin to smile. She was just so…

Stunning. Her hair was a light brown color, clear blonde accents highlighted through. As Rory neared her, she turned and smiled at him, and he was taken aback by her eyes, which shown like dark blue sapphires and her clear pale skin seemed to shine in the light.

"H-h-h-hi," Rory said nervously as he looked at her. She chuckled.

"Hi."

"I-I-I-I'm R-R-Rory," he got out, nerves finally getting the best of him.

"Rory. I'm Andrea."

"You're new here, right?"

"Mhm. Second day."

"Um, what grade?"

"Tenth."

"Me too! I… haven't seen you in any of my classes."

"I'm in all advanced courses."

"Oh. Yeah, I'm … not." She laughed and nodded.

"You're cute. See you later," she said, closing her locker and walking away. "Maybe during lunch?"

"Yeah! See you at lunch…" Rory turned to head back to his locker to see Ethan looking sullen. Heading towards him, he saw Ethan now sigh sadly. "What's up?" Seeing him, Ethan put on a forceful smile.

"Hey! How'd it go with…?"

"Andrea. It went GREAT! She really… I think she might like me! She called me cute!"

"That's great Ror. Really…."

"You okay?"

"Benny's not talking to me…"

"What happened between you two?"

"A… argument. But that's not important right now. What are you going to do to get this girl? If you _can_ get her." Rory glared at him before smiling, a glint of fang showing.

"I'm sure as hell gonna try."

…

Andrea turned back to look at the boy she had just met, eyes narrowing as she saw his teeth gleam in the dim hallway light.

"Interesting… Looks like I'm gonna have to keep an eye on him…" she whispered to herself before turning and making her way to her class.

…

Rory sat at lunch, Ethan on one side of him, a sullen Benny on the other. He had tried to ignore the two boys who were arguing and focus on watching out for Andrea, who had just walked into the cafeteria. He got up and left them alone, making his way to her. She turned and smiled at him.

"Hi."

"Hi. Um… wanna come sit with me and my friends?" he asked, swinging his hand clumsily to where Benny and Ethan sat, glaring at each other menacingly.

"Is it safe?" she chuckled, seeing the tension between his friends. He looked over his shoulder and grimaced.

"It'll be okay. They're … complicated."

"Mhm," she mused, looking at Rory. "Come with me to get my lunch?"

"Sure!" As the two walked to the crowded line, Rory stared at her, really looking at her now. She was maybe an inch or two shorter than him, which he liked; he liked being taller than someone for once. Looking closer at her hair, he could see it was a rich brown color while honey blonde and vibrant red streaked through it, giving her an almost exotic look. And her eyes… he could get lost in those. They were still the same deep sapphire blue he saw when he first looked at her, but now he saw, almost like in the depths of her eyes, were sparks of gold coloring thrown around in there, making her eyes seem to look into his very soul.

"So," she said with a small smile. "What would you say is the best thing to eat in here?" she asked, eyes flitting between the "food" the school offered. He smiled and picked out some of his favorites for her. "Thanks." As they made their way to the cash register, Rory continued his observation of her.

Her skin was a beautiful creamy color, as flawless as a vampire's beauty; but she was purely human. She was naturally stunning. How no one had made their move on her yet, he had no idea.

"Do you think your friends will mind if I sit over there?" she asked as Rory took her tray, leading her to his table, where Ethan and Benny were talking quietly.

"Nah, it'll be fine. Just ignore them."

"Are they…" she let her sentence fall, but Rory knew what she meant.

"Yeah. Two months. Looks like the honeymoon is over," Rory mumbled as they neared, only to see what looked like talking to be a quiet argument between them. "Guys!" The two brunettes looked up from each other to see Rory standing there with the new girl. "This is Andrea. She's going to eat with us. _Be good._" Andrea looked at Rory, who had spoken that last sentence tight lipped with a light, almost unnoticeable lisp; almost as if his teeth were too big for his mouth. She pondered that as they sat down to eat.

She also noticed that Rory wasn't eating anything.

Her interest rose.

…

**This was another one in my 'unfinished stories' folder so I figured why not. If it sucks I'll just delete it.**

**Thanks for reading and see ya'll next time!**

**-JustMe133**


	2. Chapter 2

**Huh, this story got pretty okay reviews. I hope the second chapter is just as pleasing!**

**Updated: 2/4/2015**

…

Rory was surprised; Andrea seemed like a brainiac, but they had so much in common! He was so happy. He had never connected this well with a _girl_ before, unless you counted Debbie Dazzle, and he preferred to forget that; even to this day, if he saw Jane with that doll, he would cringe.

The bell rang, knocking Rory out of his reverie, eyes landing on Andrea, who smiled at him.

"Can I … walk you to your next class?" Light pink color flushed her pale skin, and Rory found himself already head over heels in love with this girl. She giggled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Sure. Are you two coming?" she asked Benny and Ethan, who were silent. "I have this class with Ethan. I'm sure he'd _love_ for you to walk him to class Benny. Wouldn't you Ethan?" Benny looked at Ethan, surprised when he saw a blush not unlike Andrea's flood his cheeks.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't think you would." Andrea rolled her eyes at the couple that was on the verge of making up; predictable.

"Rory? I'm gonna be late."

"Oh. Let's go!" The two left the cafeteria and into the throng of students. "Which class?"

"Advanced Mathematics." Rory nodded. He had walked with Ethan to this class enough to know where it was at. Not wanting to lose Andrea in the crowd, he got over his nerves and did something drastic; he grabbed her hand.

She didn't pull away.

…

Over the next week, nothing happened in Whitechapel except for one thing; Rory and Andrea got closer. He was toying with the idea of asking her out when he noticed something –more like someone- that didn't belong in the school hallway. This person looked like just another teenager, standing by a locker, eyes scanning the hallway, finally landing on Rory. The guy in question was tall, almost six feet; he dressed in black jeans and a gray long sleeved top, black boots on his feet. The necklace he wore gave him away though; Rory easily recognized the crest of the Vampire Council.

"Ror, what are you staring at?" Andrea asked, catching him by surprise. He turned to her and smiled, but it was strained. He didn't want the Council knowing about her; he didn't know how they would take it if they found out he had interest in a human. They barely tolerated Benny and Ethan. If Andrea found out what he was and then the council found out… he didn't want to think about that.

"Nothing Andy," he said, using his nickname for her, which always made her break out in a happy smile. "I just have something I need to take care of. I'll see you at lunch." He had never been this blunt with her, but she nodded and waved sadly, walking off. He watched her, morose but quickly composed himself. The hallways were emptying as students scampered off to class. Soon enough, it was just him and the stranger.

"Rory Keaner?" The stranger said, at his side in an instant.

"What?"

"The Council has requested a meeting with you and Sarah and Erica, today, as soon as school is over. Here are your official summonses," he said, handing three thick parchment envelopes to him. Rory saw each had a name on it. Putting his in his locker, he placed Sarah and Erica's in his backpack.

"Why?"

"They'll explain then. Don't be late. You know how the council feels about tardiness." The messenger was gone, leaving Rory alone and bothered.

Vampire Council meetings weren't ever good.

…

After school, instead of waiting for Andrea like he usually did, he flew off with Sarah and Erica, having Ethan and Benny cover for him. He wasn't happy about that; he had wanted to officially ask her out, but things seemed to keep getting in the way.

"You and that new girl seem to get along. How she can stand you, I will never know," Erica commented as they flew towards the Council headquarters.

"Cuz I'm awesome, that's why! I'm vampire ninja!"

"Does she know that?"

"…No."

"Then that doesn't count," Erica said offhandedly. "Nerd."

"I'm still awesome. It's good to know someone finally realizes it."

"Are you going to ask her out?" Sarah asked, and Rory smiled stupidly.

"I was thinking about it."

"You really like her."

"I really do."

…

"There's a vampire hunter loose in Whitechapel," the leader of the Council said, face impassive. "Before you think we're accusing your little friends _again_, we're not."

"Then why are we here?" Sarah asked. She had never liked the Council much, and wanted as little to do with them as possible.

"Just wanting to warn our fellow vampires," she said sweetly, but they weren't buying it. "Oh, and if it is your _friends_ doing this without our knowledge, we will kill them, and all of you."

"It's not them."

"I'm sure it's not. This hunter is much more skilled than them, so I've been told. I've only had _one_ of my hunters escape, barely unscathed. Show them," she said, making a guard stand forward and pull up his sleeve, showing a sizable, purple looking burn on his arm; it hadn't healed. "Like I said, much more skilled and trained than your friends. Be wary of who you trust though. That is all. LEAVE."

The three vampires left the building, trying not to worry about some hunter; they were always battling one thing or another.

But an uneasy air hung between them as they all went their separate ways.

…

That night, Benny and Ethan had gone on a date, trying to reconcile their relationship, which was still on rocky ground at the moment. But the date had gone smoothly enough, so they were walking home, almost back to normal, when a figure dressed in all black appeared in front of them. They stopped and just stared at the figure, who looked as if they were staring back.

Then, almost as if it was slow motion, the person pulled out two weird looking guns, and pointed them directly at Benny and Ethan.

"Stupid vampires," a buzzing voice said, distorted and electronic sounding. "Time to die once and for all." With that, the figure pulled the triggers.

…

**Well, that can't be good.**

**See ya'll next time!**

**-JustMe133**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay new chapter time! Let's see if all is at it seems…**

**Updated: 2/17/2015**

…

Benny and Ethan ducked as a weird purple fire aimed for them. They weren't quick enough as another shot was fired, only narrowly missing it.

"We're not vampires!" Ethan called over his shoulder as he and Benny ran, the dark figure right behind them. "We're human!"

"Lies! Your lies don't work on me demon!" The electronic voice called out, running after them, catching up quickly. Benny quickly turned and muttered something, sending the figure flying backwards; it didn't deter them as they did a flip in mid-air and landed on their feet, already running back towards the two boys, guns ready and waiting. Suddenly, it felt like a rock hit Ethan in his side, making him fall, taking Benny down with him.

Sarah was crouched in front of them, fangs bared at the dark figure, who just raised a gun at her.

"Leave them alone. If it's a vampire you want, I'm ready for a fight." A distorted chuckle escaped the dark figure as it shot at Sarah, hitting her in the shoulder, making her scream in agony. Smoke rose from the spot she had been hit, and she noticed a dark purple burn, very similar to the one the vampire guard had; this was their vampire hunter.

"Stupid vampire. See what I can do? And now, it's time to say goodbye to this pathetic existence you call life," the voice said with no feeling, aiming straight for Sarah's chest. She was in too much pain from her shoulder to move, so she just fell to her knees, waiting.

"Fine. Kill me. But don't hurt them; they're human." Suddenly, the dark figure was hit from the side by Erica, who had come out of nowhere. Benny and Ethan grabbed Sarah and helped her away from the fight. The figure dropped their guns momentarily and grabbed a dagger from a sheath, stabbing Erica in the side, pulling up, making a dark gash appear in her side. Erica screamed in pain as she jumped away from the figure. Her side was covered in her sticky vampire blood as she bled profusely, unable to heal like she normally would.

"Yeah beauty queen, that'll leave a scar," the voice said with a laugh, grabbing its weapons and aiming at the two wounded vampires.

"Guys, what's going on?" Rory called out, dashing into the scene and joining his friends. The figure shot at him but missed by a long shot; when that happened, they took off running, leaving the group behind.

…

Sarah and Erica were being inspected by Grandma, who looked more worried than any of them had seen.

"This is dark magic here… Something so vile that it could harm them so badly… It will scar, but I should be able to heal it faster that it would normally take. Something like this could take weeks, even months to heal. It's that deadly to your kind."

"But you can make it better?"

"Yes, of course… But you two will need to rest for a bit. The healing process will be quite painful. Boys, why they get rested up, I want to talk to you three."

Leaving Sarah and Erica in the living room, Grandma ushered the three boys into the kitchen.

"What happened?"

"Well, from what I figured," Ethan started, stepping away from his boyfriend, who glared at him, "some vampire hunter assumed that me and him were vampires. I think it's from all the magical crap he carries around with him."

"Or maybe it was the fact that you _reek_ of magic, just like I do! Anyone hunting magical beings would come for us first!"

"Why is it that every time we go on a date, you almost get us killed?! Huh?!"

"Me?! I get us killed?! Maybe if you-"

"BOYS!" They stopped arguing to look at Grandma, who was glaring at them both. "Ethan, go home if you're okay."

"Gladly. Bye," he said, turning on his heel and stomping out of the room. Benny did want to go after him; he hated fighting with him, but he felt Grandma's magic keeping him still.

"Benny. What happened?"

"Ethan and I were on a date; some person in black comes up on us and thinks we're vampires, and they want to kill us. Those two," he said, tilting his head at the living room, "saved us. When Rory showed up they ran off. Maybe three was too much for them," he ended with a shrug. He watched as Grandma waved her hand, unleashing him. He ran out of the house after Ethan, leaving Rory with Grandma.

"What do you know about this?"

"We had a council meeting today; they told us about a vampire hunter loose in town and warned us to be careful."

"And you're okay?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Good. I'm going to take care of those two. You go on home okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

…

The next morning at school, Rory noticed that Ethan and Benny weren't talking to each other once again.

"What's wrong with them?" Andrea asked as she came up to Rory, who immediately perked up when he saw her. She grinned at him and they just stared at each other in the way that goofy love-struck teens are often described at doing.

"Oh, um, they're…. fighting again."

"Again?! Okay, this is annoying. I'm gonna talk to Ethan. You talk to Benny okay?"

"But, why?"

"Isn't that what friends do? Plus, how can we ever double date if they're always fighting?" she asked, eyes twinkling before she hurried away from him. Rory could hear her giggling and had to make sure to keep both feet on the ground as he watched her go.

She wanted to go on a date; even if it was a double date with his friends. She still wanted to go on a date with _him_.

"Yes," he said, punching the air before hurrying to Benny. He had to get him to see the best of Ethan once again.

If only for his own selfish reasons.

…

"Hey Ethan," Andrea said, sitting next to him; he had been sitting by his locker, earbuds in.

"Oh, hey Andy," he said, voice sounded dejected as he took out an earbud.

"Ethan, what is up with you and Benny? You two seem so good together. I mean, I know I'm new, but I'm not stupid."

"We just… we got in a fight yesterday."

"About what?"

"A vampire hunter." His eyes widened as he realized what he said; he looked at the girl next to him, who was staring at him, eyes wide as well.

"A what?!"

"Uh, a game. A video game. He beat me and I'm a sore loser is all," he said quickly, face burning the whole time. Andrea nodded and stood up, helping him up.

"Well, if that's the case," she said, as if she didn't believe him, "you should work it out with him. You two are good together. And I can tell you two are crazy about each other."

"Yeah…"

"So talk to him."

"I guess."

…

"Dude," Rory said, ready to pin Benny to the lockers so he could talk to him. "You gotta make up with Ethan."

"Why? He's mad at me."

"So? Make up so that Andy and I can go on our double date with you losers."

"She actually wants to date you?"

"Don't sound so surprised."

"Guys!" Ethan cried out as he skidded to a stop next to them, colliding with Benny, who automatically put an arm around him to balance him. "I made a mistake."

"What did you do?"

"I mentioned the vampire hunter to Andrea. I covered it up by saying it was a game but I'm not sure she believed me."

...

Andrea watched the three boys talking, reading their lips as they conversed.

Seeing how nervous they looked at Ethan's words, she pulled out her phone; as much as she didn't want to, she had to make this call.

As if her life depended on it.

…

**Dun-dun-duuuuuuun.**

**See ya'll next time!**

**-JustMe133**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait, things have been hectic (and I've been lazy: D)**

**Yay, it's date night! Let's see how that turns out.**

**Updated: 3/10/2015**

…

Ethan was in his room, trying to make himself look semi-presentable while Sarah looked on from his bed, where she was lounging, her body still patched up and healing still from the vampire hunter.

"You sure you'll be okay to watch Jane by yourself tonight?" Ethan asked her, making her giggle.

"Yes Mama-Ethan. I can handle a 9-year old girl by myself, no matter how hurt I am. Besides, I wouldn't want you to miss your _date_," she said, the last word coming out in a giggle at the red-tint that now stained Ethan's cheeks. "Why are you embarrassed? You guys have been dating _forever_."

"I know. But this is the first date we've gone on since our last big fight. And plus, it's a _double date_. I've never been on a double date."

"It's just the new girl and Rory."

"I know. And Andy's great. Rory's an idiot but a good idiot. I just… I don't wanna fight with Benny again."

"Then don't."

"It's not that easy."

"Whatever. Now go. Everyone will be waiting for you at the restaurant."

"Okay okay. Sheesh."

He left with the sound of Sarah's laughter ringing in his ears.

…

Rory had to take a deep breath. It was his first date with Andrea, and he was nervous. He was kind of glad that Benny and Ethan would be there with them, making sure it didn't get too bad.

At least, he hoped not.

But if they started fighting… or if something happened between them…

No time to worry about it. Fixing his tie, he took off, flying out of his window and to the restaurant where they were going to meet.

…

Benny arrived first, dressed in black pants and a dark green shirt with the sleeves rolled up; he knew this was one of Ethan's favorite colors on him, so he hoped he liked it. He felt a light breeze ruffle his hair and turned to find Rory next to him, dressed in black pants as well and a white button down shirt with a red vest and black tie.

"Well you look snazzy," he quipped, making Rory grin.

"I aim to please. Still like the ladies though."

"Good for you," Benny said, looking around to hopefully catch sight of Ethan. He could see Rory looking for Andrea as well.

…

Andrea was waiting to cross the street when someone came up next to her.

"You look amazing!" She grinned at Ethan as he stood there, hands shoved in his pockets. She blushed in embarrassment as he looked at her in surveillance; she wore a dark maroon dress, her hair in a braid that started from the side of her head and down over her shoulder; with black tights and black boots to finish off the outfit, even Ethan had to admit how great she looked.

"So do you!" Ethan, like the other guys, was wearing black pants and a silver short-sleeve button down shirt. They began to walk together, making small talk on the way.

"So, are you and Benny okay again?"

"I hope so. I hate fighting with him."

"You two were really good friends before you began dating right?"

"Yeah, best friends."

"That's why. It's a tough transition sometimes. It'll get better."

"You think so?"

"I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him; you'll be fine."

"I hope so."

Together, they arrived at the restaurant, where Rory and Benny were waiting from them; the looks on their faces when they walked up were enough for them.

…

"You look… ravishing," Rory said, hoping to impress Andrea with the use of some big words; it seemed to work since she giggled at him and looped her arm through his.

"So do you." He grinned at her, hoping his fangs weren't out, before they were joined by Benny and Ethan, who were holding hands. "I'm ready to get my grub on," Andrea said, looking at the restaurant. All three guys looked at her and she just shrugged. "Oh please, like you guys don't say worse things than that."

They had no argument there; instead, they just went in, heads bowed at her snark.

…

Once they were seated – Benny and Ethan on one side, Rory and Andrea on the other – and got their drinks, each couple seemed to fall into their own world. It worked for them because they were in a back, more secluded part of the restaurant. There was only one or two other couples around them.

"I wanted to tell you that, I think I'm the luckiest guy alive to be out with you tonight," Rory told Andrea, making her blush and pull at her braid.

"I don't know about that… they look pretty lucky to me," she said, tilting her head and Benny and Ethan, who were being more couple-y than Rory had ever seen.

"But they don't have you."

"True," she giggled, tugging at her braid again; Rory wondered if this was a nervous habit of hers.

Soon, their waiter was upon them; it was a stuffy man, who barely spoke to them except to repeat their orders to them. When he returned with their food, he didn't even spare them a passing glance.

All four of them had to try not to laugh at him; they had never seen someone act so _professional_, or rude.

They ate in comfortable silence, making small talk every now and then; Rory didn't seem to notice when Andrea began to get a little jittery, her leg bouncing every few seconds and her hands clasped firmly in her lap, fingers twitching.

But Ethan did; he seemed to notice and caught her eye. She just barely shook her head at him before their dessert arrived. It was a large stack of ice cream and fudge sauce, and it looked delicious.

Before any of them could dig in though, the window in the booth next to the blasted open, covering everyone in tiny shards of glass.

When everyone was done being disoriented, Rory found himself face to face with the Vampire Hunter, its gun trained on him. He watched as it flicked something over its shoulders, causing the other couples to fall asleep in their seats, leaving him and his friends awake to watch their world shatter.

"Time to die, vampire scum."

…

**Wait a minute… does this mean…?**

**Guess you just need to wait and find out.**

**See ya'll next time I hope.**

**-JustMe133**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay new chapter! Sorry for the wait but I hope ya'll enjoy this one!**

**Updated:**** 4/7/2015**

…

His first instinct was to put a hand on Andy's leg, to reassure himself she was okay, and to let her know it would be okay.

The next was to run, to flee, but he didn't.

"You will all die tonight. Even the humans; those who befriend the likes of your kind don't deserve the pleasure of life."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rory decided to play dumb – which wasn't a hard thing to do – but the vampire hunter didn't seem amused.

"Shut your mouth you monster before I shoot it off your pretty face." Rory closed his lips, knowing Andrea must be confused.

But when he glimpsed at her, he didn't see fear or confusion – he saw sadness, and regret maybe? He looked at Benny and Ethan to see if they looked the same way, but no, they looked _terrified_.

"Now, who should I kill first…?" The vampire hunter seemed to be thinking, and Rory was wondering what the best way to attack would be when Andrea stood up on her seat.

"Let them go."

"Excuse me?"

"Andy what are you doing?"

"Let them go."

"I don't think you get to make that decision Andrea."

"How do you know her name?"

"She's one too," Ethan said quietly, looking at her. She sighed and moved quickly, flipping over Rory's seat and landing next to the hunter.

"Leave them alone. They're good. They don't deserve to die."

"Yes they do."

"No they don't."

"You work for me. Don't go to changing your ways for love. It's a useless emotion. You know that."

"You can't do this."

"SHUT UP ANDREA! You're one of us. Why change your ways now? Because of these… _losers_?"

"They're not losers. They're great people. I found someone who shares my brain capacity," she said, looking at Ethan, "my humor," she said, this time focusing on Benny, "and someone that I care about," she said, looking at Rory now. "I might not have been here long, but I know when people mean a lot to me."

"You're the one that called me here! YOU ARE ONE OF US!"

"I was. I'm so sorry you guys," she said to them before lunging at the hunter, who shot at her in what looked like defense.

They all watched as Andy fell to the ground, a large wound in her chest that quickly began to leak blood.

"Andrea…." The hunter whispered, falling next to her; her chest continued to rise and fall, and her eyes were opened, but she didn't say anything. "This is all your fault. I will kill you all, one by one. Until she is avenged. Live in fear, for one day, I will make sure you pay."

With that, the vampire hunter left out of the window they had entered. When they were gone, Rory collapsed next to her, ignoring the way her blood smelled to scoop her into his arms.

"Rory… I'm sorry…" she said, eyes fluttering to stay open.

"Hold on baby, I'm gonna take you to someone who can fix you right up. Good as new." She whimpered as he lifted her up and looked at his friends. "I'm taking her to your grandma."

"We'll meet you there."

…

When Rory dropped the bleeding girl onto a sheet-covered couch, grandma wanted to freak.

"What did you do to her!?"

"Nothing! We were attacked by the vampire hunter while on our date." Grandma could only 'tut' and began to look over the pale girl on her couch. She was able to get the blood to stop with a wave of her hand, but this only left a big gaping hole in her chest that was red and raw. Grandma shivered and made a bandage appeared over it.

"This is nasty… That hunter means business. But why would it attack an innocent human like this?"

"I…I don't know."

She would have questioned him farther – you could just see her eyes burning with a million different questions – but Andrea opened her eyes then and let out a bloodcurdling scream of intense pain.

…

_The pain was indescribable – sure, she knew it would be painful because she had helped design the guns, but this… this was more than she could bear._

_And she was __**human**_. _How could the vampires feel with this pain?_

_She could see Rory leaning over her, saying something – oh, how she wanted to reassure him that she was okay to a point, but she couldn't. Her mouth opened and closed briefly before the older woman in front of her waved her hand, making her body go slack._

…

"What did you do?!"

"I put her to sleep – she's in pain. This way she can be okay."

"Okay… Will you be able to fix her?"

"I'll do my best Rory. That's all any of us can hope for."

…

_Their voices fluttered in and out of her mind – she could hear them talking about her right now._

"_So she was the one who brought the hunter to us."_

"_She regretted it, you heard her."_

"_She sacrificed herself for us. She's one of us now."_

"_Or it could be a ploy to get our guard down and attack."_

_She heard a snarl before a voice talked over it._

"_I think the big gaping hole in her chest begs to differ."_

"_I guess so…"_

"_Benny, she got hurt for us."_

"_Andy is good."_

"_I know… Just, she sent them after us."_

"_I don't think so. Not intentionally."_

_She faded out then, their words just a mumble in her thoughts._

…

When Andrea finally regained full consciousness, she found herself moved from the couch and into a bed – she could tell by the action figures and spell book that it was Benny's room. She had been clad in a large button down shirt and baggy sweatpants.

"You okay?" She blinked and saw Rory there next to her; she took a deep breath, feeling the bandage and raw tissue of the gun wound pull on her skin.

"Lucky to be alive."

"That you are." She frowned and reached for his hand, catching his eyes.

"I owe you, and Benny and Ethan, an explanation."

…

**Well, let's see how that pans out next time, huh?**

**Yes, she**_** was**_** one of them. Is she still? Has she turned over a new leaf for love?**

**Guess we'll see, won't we?**

**See ya'll next time and thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoa whoa, an update is here :D**

**I hope ya'll like this chapter and I hope it answers some questions that ya'll may have been having.**

**Updated: 4/10/2015  
**

…

Andy struggled to sit up in the bed while Rory went to get Benny and Ethan. When they were all situated – Rory next to her on the small bed – she took a deep breath that made her wince in pain before she could speak.

"When I was 10 years old…" she began, taking a deep breath in between sentences, "A large pack of vampires attacked my town, intending to take it over and make their numbers grow. I had an older sister… She sacrificed herself to protect me, but after she was turned, they sent some after me, to kill me. But then… I was saved. By an organization of vampire hunters."

"Like the same one who attacked us tonight?"

"Yes and no. The one tonight is much more advanced. They've had time to build and expand their weaponry. Either way, they saved my life. I was in their debt, an orphan with nowhere to go. So, the logical step would to be to join them. I couldn't bring myself to kill the vampires though. To train me they… they caught my sister. They made me kill her. I told them I would never kill another again. But I would help them. I made their weapons stronger, their skills sharper. I'm a certified genius you know. I don't even have to go to school. They send me so I can flush out the vampires. They tend to like going to school, which I still don't quite get. But I've become a scout. I tried to back out when I met you," she said, looking at Rory now and tears forming. "But they said they'd kill me. Guess they meant it too," she said as three pairs of eyes fell on the bulge under her shirt, where the wound was. "We came to Whitechapel because we heard of large amounts of vampire activity. They enrolled me in school and sent me to find out what kind of vampires we were dealing with."

"Did you send them after us?" Benny asked, making her look at him.

"Of course not. I just gave them my findings, and they obviously misread my information. Why they would ever think the two of you, who are clearly human, were vampires, I'll never know. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." She smiled at them and then frowned, eyes drifting down.

"Please tell your friends, the girls, that I'm sorry too. I didn't want any of you to get hurt. You might be vampires, but you're good… for the most part. The blonde girl is kind of scary," she said with an apologetic shrug. Rory just laughed and kissed her cheek.

"It's okay, she scares us too." She grinned at them and then yawned.

"I should rest. You all should too. They'll be coming for you to avenge me. These people… they've been like my family for years now. They'll attack in the worst way possible. Ethan, maybe you need to get your family out of town, or at least get Benny's grandma to do a protection spell or something. They _mean business_. You will have to fight for your lives, unless I can stop them first."

…

There was a large group of people converged in the small house they were renting as their headquarters. There were at least 10 of them, and there could be more somewhere else in the house, or in town.

"Because of this blonde vampire and his two mortal friends," a voice said, a photo of Rory, Benny, and Ethan flashing up onto a blank space of wall, "Andrea had to be taken down. They had bewitched her into thinking they were _good_, which we all know is a lie. Vampires are not good. Anyone who associates with them and knows of their… illness, are not good. I regret having to take her down. She was very important to me, and I will make sure, with the help of you, my family, that we will make sure that this vampire," the voice said, pointing a laser at Rory's face, "pays the ultimate price."

"And what would that be?" one of the members sitting in the room asked.

"Why, an extremely painful experience. We will turn him human again," a shocked gasp ran through the room at these words, "and then kill him painfully and slowly until he begs for the sweet release of death."

"That's so painful though. We've seen that firsthand."

"Most of them don't make it through the change back."

"He's just a young boy. Surely he's a new vampire and doesn't understand."

"SILENCE. This is what has been chosen by the elders of our family."

"I thought we didn't do this anymore."

"Only for special cases like this one. This is personal. And he will pay for what he did."

…

**So, this one was kind of short – sorry about that, but it happens.**

**Hopefully the next one will be better. No promises though!**

**See ya'll next time**

**-JustMe133**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this chapter will most likely suck cuz it's a filler – sorry for that, but hey, its better than nothing, right?**

**I hope ya'll kind of like it.**

**Updated: 4/29/2015  
**

…

They were planning, plotting.

They knew where the vampire and the humans were at, where they were hiding.

They assumed Andrea's body was there as well.

"You two will retrieve her body so we can give her a proper burial," the leader said to two of it's followers, who nodded before it turned to the rest of the group. "The rest of us will attack. There's an older woman in there. From what I've gathered, she's got some type of protection, so be careful. She might not fully know what she's gotten herself into. No casualties." A collective nod from everyone had them all on the move.

…

"You two should leave. We don't want you getting hurt," Ethan said, trying to convince Sarah and Erica to leave. Erica scoffed and disappeared to somewhere else in the house, leaving Sarah and Ethan alone. "Please Sarah, I couldn't stand it if something happened to you. You're one of my best friends."

"Ethan, even if I wanted to leave, I'm still healing. It'd do me no good to be on the run now. They'd find me. And kill me. At least here, I have a chance at fighting back. And Erica wants revenge. There's no way you can convince her to leave."

"Just… stay safe then?"

"We will."

…

Andrea was resting; she could feel them coming – she had been so in tune with them for so long, she just _knew._

She hoped, if they saw her alive, they could stop, if only for a moment.

That was all she needed to let them know she was okay, and so was this vampire and his friends.

Her friends.

She hadn't had any real friends in so long… it was a new feeling, one she found she liked.

She had to protect them.

Even she and Sarah had grown close, since both of them had been housebound in the large house by Benny's grandma these last few days. She had accepted her apology easily, but Erica…

That girl was another story all together.

When she had learned about Andrea's involvement with her injury, she had bristled – Andrea was sure she had seen her hair stand up on end – and had stormed from the room, muttered under her breath.

That had been kind of scary.

Andrea felt the medicine that Grandma had forced into her working, making her vision swim and body relax.

She would be asleep soon.

As she drifted off, she didn't notice the silent presence slip into the room, the door locking behind it with a dull _click_.

…

Rory was getting anxious – he knew they could attack at any moment, but he couldn't hear them, couldn't see them…

Where were they?

Ethan and Benny were holed up in the attic with weapons of their own, and Grandma had left to protect Ethan's family next door.

Rory felt alone – he wanted to be with Andrea, but knew she needed her rest for when they came.

He didn't know where the girls were – he couldn't hear them either. He tried to lose focus as he kept an eye on the surrounding yard, hoping to see them before it was too late.

He would protect Andrea, and his friends, even if it was the last thing he did.

He didn't see them soon enough though.

…

They could see the blonde vampire waiting for them, and they knew they had to attack before it was too late.

There were 10 of them in total. Including the leader and the two who were to retrieve Andrea.

"I want him for myself. The rest of you, divide and conquer. Who knows what monstrosities are in this house, what can be lurking… destroy all possible threats. Understood?"

"Yes," they all said, as a whole. The leader nodded at them before they all seemed to take a deep breath, rushing in all at once.

The leader headed straight for the blonde, a glinting object in its hand.

…

Rory saw them all converge on him at once. Most of them missed him though, but one – he recognized it as the one from the restaurant – was heading for him. Deciding to meet the person head on, he ran straight for them.

They collided, Rory falling from the force, which surprised him. He took a deep breath, only to feel something sharp slam into his chest, making him hiss out in pain.

"What?"

…

Andrea cried out as a hand slammed down on her mouth and fangs sliced into her arm like it was made of butter. Tears poured from her eyes as the fangs were gone and the hand removed. She clamped her teeth together as she met a pair of glaring eyes.

"Erica… why?"

…

Both experiencing immense pain, Rory and Andrea both heard the same words uttered before their worlds went dark.

"I always get my revenge."

…

**Well… there's that. The next chapter should be interesting, dontcha think?**

**Thanks for reading and see ya'll next time.**

**-JustMe133**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I don't have many people reading this story, and that's okay. I'm just glad that someone likes it : )**

**Updated: 5/2/2015**

…

Rory felt like his body was being sucked out from the inside out; he wanted to throw up, but there was nothing in his body that would leave; the squirrel blood he had had earlier to keep his strength up now felt like a lead ball in his stomach, weighing him down and leaving an awful taste in his mouth.

"Where's her body?" The hunter asked, kicking him in the side, making him cry out and open his eyes as he rolled over onto his side. He felt a hand in his hair, yanking hard to point his face up; he could see the figure through tearful eyes. "Where. Did. You. Put. Her?"

"She's alive," he spit out through the pain that was now racking him. The hunter stood up, letting him fall to the ground in a pitiful lump of pain.

"Andrea's alive? She survived the shot… Of course she did. She's okay." They called into their radios, telling the two who had been on the hunt for Andrea's body to pull back, to come stand watch over the fallen blonde vampire who was now convulsing on the ground.

"What…do?" The vampire hunter leaned down, and Rory could imagine them smirking at him, even though he couldn't see the face.

"What did I do? Is that what the ittle vampire wants to know?" It asked in a baby voice, condescending and annoying to the shivering boy. "I turned you human. I'm going to torture you, kill you. And I'll make sure Andrea knows all about it. She will come back home once you're no longer a distraction. You're not good. And soon, you'll be dead. Enjoy this pain. It'll be the nicest thing you feel for a while."

…

Andrea bucked in the bed, her body shivering and twisting. Erica just watched her, one hand clamped over her mouth to block out any screams that may leak out.

It would be a quick change – it had been for her and Rory, who had become fledglings practically within minutes. Ethan, with his magical blood, had taken longer, which is why Sarah could save him in time. Andrea was already changing though – she could see it in the way her muscles were flexing, her breathing was slowing.

Yes, any minute now and she would be 100 percent _vampire_. She would know what it felt like to be this way, to be _powerful_ without the use of weapons, to be _strong_.

Yes, Erica's revenge was sweet. She had just robbed this girl of her life, the same way her sister's had been robbed.

She had heard the sob story, and she hadn't cared. All she wanted was revenge, and now she had it as she watched Andrea still, eyes slipping closed.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

On the fifth heartbeat, Andrea opened her eyes.

…

The vampire hunters were trumping through the house, tearing it apart as they looked for anyone they could find.

"Holy hell, they're gonna kill us," Ethan whispered as he and Benny stood next to Sarah, who had barricaded the door to the attic. "They're gonna kill us, and then my parents will bring me back to life just so they can kill me again!"

"Ethan, calm down. You're panicking. Benny, talk some sense into your boyfriend."

"E, calm down. They didn't find Andrea because we disguised the door to her room to look like some wall. They won't find us because we're pretty well hidden-"

"WE HAVE NO WAY TO ESCAPE! WE'RE GONNA diiiiiiii-" Ethan fell over in a heap, his words slurring as he blacked out.

"What did you do?!" Benny asked Sarah, who was giggling from where she stood behind Ethan's slumped body.

"Vulcan nerve pinch. You didn't think I wouldn't learn _something_ from hanging around you two, did you?"

"Well…" Sarah shook her head and poked Ethan, who whined but didn't move. "He okay?"

"Yeah. I had to get him to calm down. He was gonna lure them right to us."

"True. E, if I bring you back to the world of the living, will you calm down?" Another whine. "Taking that as a yes." Benny waved his hand and Ethan sat up.

"Not cool Sarah."

"It was kind of cool."

"Wait-" Sarah said, cocking her head to the side before her eyes widened. "_No_."

"What happened?"

"Erica," Sarah growled, ripping the door open and storming through the surprised hunters. Benny and Ethan scrambled to follow them, dropping smoke bombs in their wake to make sure they couldn't see where they went.

…

Rory groaned as he saw two hunters standing over him – his vision was blurry; his eyes must only be partially open.

"I still can't believe he got turned human. It looks so painful."

"Not as painful as the torture that's planned."

"Shouldn't we do something to help? I thought we _protected_ humans. He's human now. Doesn't that apply to him?"

"Logically, yes. But they won't see it that way. They only want revenge for Andrea."

"Who's apparently still alive."

"Even so, the decision has been made. I'm loyal to our group, to our cause. What they deem right, I follow. Don't you?"

"I suppose so."

Rory threw up now as a dull scream reached his now human ears.

…

Erica screamed as Andrea launched herself at her, fingers closing around the blonde's throat.

"Why would you do this to me?" she hissed, fangs out and eyes wild. Erica gasped for air as she clawed at her, but it was to no avail.

Andrea was _strong_. Even for a fledgling.

"Why?!" She stepped back and let Erica go as a new smell hit her nose.

Blood. Squirrel. _Medication_.

A medication she designed to help vampires change back.

_Human_. _Blood_.

"No. Rory." Andrea was about to jump out the window into the backyard when Sarah burst in, Ethan and Benny behind her.

"Andrea! What are you doing? What happened?"

"Ask _her_. Rory's in trouble," is all she said before she jumped, landing on her feet with a precision she could never have accomplished while human. She took off in the direction she smelt the blood, Sarah coming after her with a dull _"you two watch her, keep her here" _behind her.

"Rory, please," Andrea whispered into the air, already knowing what awaited her.

…

**Oh snap. The tables have turned! Guess we'll see what happens next time, won't we?**

**See ya'll soon &amp; thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh goodness, ya'll are gonna hate me if this goes as planned.**

**Sorry not sorry.**

**Updated: 5/12/2015**

…

Andrea found Rory on the ground, guarded by two vampire hunters that she easily knocked out before she went to him; he was barely breathing, his heart beating slowly.

"They turned you human… the one thing I thought I could make to help vampires, and they used it for this," she whispered, staring at Rory, who seemed to be unconscious.

"Andy!"

"I'm here Sarah," she said, not moving from Rory, who was still unmoving.

"Is he okay?"

"No. They… they turned him human. They're going to kill him."

"Andy-"

"Go back and get the guys and Erica out of here. Leave this to me."

"I can help."

"No. This is my battle. Thank you, but I have to do this." Sarah nodded, understanding that she couldn't be swayed on this. In an instant, she was gone.

Andrea sat there for a moment longer before she heard the footsteps approach her. In one move she was crouched over Rory, fangs extended.

"So, you are alive… somewhat," said the leader, their gun trained on her. "What happened to you?"

"One of the one's you failed to kill before attacked me for revenge."

"Then I will kill her for you. And then I can heal you and you can come home."

"No. I'm going to stay with Rory, make sure he's okay. He cares about me-"

"And I don't? I have cared about you way too much since you came to us and this is how you repay me?"

"If you cared about me like you say you do, then why did you have me kill my sister? Give you information to harm these poor people? Why?"

"Because that's what we do. The only reason you're not dead at my feet is because I can fix you-"

"Like you "_fixed_" Rory?"

"He had to pay."

"But I was alive. He didn't deserve this. Do you know how painful that process is for them? For… us?"

"It will be painful for you but you'll be _alive_. Don't you want that?"

"Not if it means hurting my friends."

"Friends? Who cares about _friends_ when you have family?"

"My family is dead."

"Your birth family is. We're your _real_ family."

"Andy…" Andrea turned her back on the hunter to look at Rory, who was squinting at her. "You're so blurry. What happened?"

"It's okay Rory. You got turned human… I can turn you back into a vampire though."

"Are you… one of…?"

"Erica bit me as revenge."

"That bitch," he muttered, eyes closing briefly. Andrea stood up then to stare back at the hunter, who was waiting.

"Andrea."

"What."

"Come home with me. This isn't the life for you." She just shook her head, her mouth opened to make some snappy retort, when a loud shot rang out through the air.

Andrea face planted at the feet of the leader, who stared at her unmoving form before they looked at one of their members, who was running towards them.

"Did I get the monstrous beast before it attacked…. _Oh shit it was Andrea._ Boss I'm so sor-"

They didn't get to finish their sentence before the end of a gun was smashed into their face, breaking their nose and knocking them out from the force. The leader then turned to Andrea's slumped form, feeling for a pulse, something, _anything_, that would show some type of life.

There was nothing.

They turned their gun on Rory, who was still breathing shallowly, eyes barely opened.

"You said you'd die for her. I hope you meant it."

With that, they made a call for their forces to retreat before they aimed there gun at Rory.

"As much as I hate to say this, I'm glad she found you. She died for somethi- _someone_, she loved."

With that, the leader pulled the trigger, shooting Rory in the chest before he turned to walk away, dragging the forms of their knocked out team mates behind them.

They didn't look back.

…

It was almost a week later before the funeral happened; Rory's mom wept for her son and the young woman who he cared for. The story that circulated over the cause of the two teen's deaths was simple: a mugging gone wrong; they got shot while trying to get away.

No one would believe the real story; a story of star-crossed lovers, one alive and healthy, another undead and weird, only to come together and die at the hand_s_ of a common enemy in their attempts to save each other.

No, no one but a select few, the closest friends of the deceased, knew the truth.

As they said their final goodbyes, they had one consolation.

Now, their friends could be together in peace, without crazy vampire hunters and psychotic vampires in their way.

…

**Well, that happened. Although I am sorry that I ended it this way (No I'm not, don't listen to my lies), I am tempted to make a sequel with Zombie!Rory and Zombie!Andrea seeking revenge…**

**I don't know though.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and see ya'll at the next story!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
